


Thinking - It's bad for you

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not only coffee and cigarettes that's bad for your health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking - It's bad for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **ncis_drabble** 's prompt # 424 - Smoke over on LJ.

"You know that's not good for you, Tony."

"Neither is Caf-Pow or coffee, McNozy."

"But you don't drink that."

"True, because it's bad for me."

McGee sighed and then ducked as Gibbs' voice sounded through the parking lot.

"DiNozzo!"

"Shit." Tony pushed the cigarette in a small niche in the wall behind his ear. He stood in front of it to hide it out of sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Me, Boss? Nothing."

"And that smoke coming out of your ears?"

"I'm thinking, Boss."

"Then stop thinking and start moving, we've got a case."

"On it, Boss."

"And if I ever find you smoking again, I will have your hide, is that clear?"

"Crystal, Boss." Tony pulled the cigarette from the opening and flicked it away. He lowered his head as he found Gibbs' gaze still on him. "Never again, Boss."

"Good," Gibbs handed his second in command a large take away cup.

"Boss?"

"Coffee."

"But it's bad for me."

"True, but so is thinking, it makes the smoke come out of your ears."

Tony could only shake his head as McGee snickered and they got into the car. It was time to solve their next case and already Tony's money was on the wife. It's always the wife.

**The End**


End file.
